Chihiro 2: Retour à un Monde D'aventure
by top543lfl1q0ur
Summary: La première section d'un autre poursuite de Chihiro. Je possède aucune partie de cette histoire. S'il vous plaît examiner :)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Je possède aucune partie de cette histoire.

Prologue

" Quoi! " crié Yubaaba . Chihiro avait quitté il ya un mois et encore l'établissement de bains n'était pas en état de fonctionnement . Tous les travailleurs semblaient être encore sous le choc de la cause du chaos par le sénateur Les grenouilles bavardaient sans cesse et les filles étaient dans un état de deuil de la perte de leur ami .  
"J'ai mon vrai nom dos . J'ai payé le reste de ma dette . Je suis libéré de votre contrat . Vous ne pouvez plus me contrôler . " Un Kohaku de niveau exprimé déclaré , les poings serrés , alors qu'il se tenait devant le bureau de Yubaaba , regarder son stand de là où elle était assise , ses cheveux tombant sur son pain comme son tempérament a augmenté régulièrement . Kohaku n'a même pas bronché . Ses yeux remplis de haine fois et la cruauté brillaient maintenant avec amour et détermination . «J'ai fait une promesse Chihiro ", at-il poursuivi avec une détermination à toute épreuve , " je ne vais pas me casser la promesse de son , pas maintenant, ni jamais . "  
«Je t'ai élevé à l'endroit où vous êtes maintenant ! " La voix de Yubaaba plein essor et ses narines a commencé à flamber " Comment pouvez-vous me faire ça ! Vous trébuché dans fatigué, malade et peur . Je vous ai donné un travail ! Je vous ai donné le pouvoir! Et c'est ainsi que vous me remboursez ? Pourquoi insolent - " Yubaaba tut brusquement .  
Feu brûlait de son nez et ses cheveux étaient plus sauvage que jamais , fouetter autour de sa tête , comme si pris dans une certaine tempête invisible . Kohaku fixa, avec un tel mépris , il rayonnait de lui en irritant de faire des vagues Yubaaba nauséeux . Elle lui faire payer pour cela. Elle le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il pria pour le travail encore . Alors seulement elle décider si oui ou non de lui pardonner sa trahison .  
" Comment peut-il oser me faire ça ? Après tout ce que j'ai sacrifié , après tout ce que j'ai fait . Tout cela sur un maigre , l'homme puant " marmonna-t- elle dans un souffle , en remplacement de choses dans son bureau que nous sommes brisé et renversé par sa colère avec un geste de la main . " Pourquoi Haku , " elle parlait assez fort pour lui d'entendre : «Je ne sais pas combien vous pensé à tout ... après tout, elle est juste un être humain , mais «ici» vous avez tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin , " le ton de sa voix sucrée a précisé qu'elle-même ne croyait pas les mots qu'elle a été étouffant . Elle se rassit dompter ses cheveux .  
«J'ai pris ma décision ", a déclaré Kohaku .  
" Très bien , vous pouvez partir. " Elle tendit , et posa sa main droite sur ses yeux comme si elle pouvait faire disparaître le stress qu'il lui causait . " Avant d'aller Haku , ferez-vous une dernière faveur pour moi ? " Kohaku , déjà à la porte tourna vers la femme mal qui a volé son nom et prétend maintenant lui avoir fait mieux . Il regardait de manière uniforme à elle, elle ne pouvait rien lui faire faire serait pire que le passé .  
" Oui, madame ? "  
" Voulez-vous prendre cela pour moi ? " Sans attendre de réponse, elle a jeté un objet brillant à lui , pas plus grand qu'une pièce de monnaie . Il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir que la lumière aveuglante a grandi et l'engloutit complètement. Bientôt, La salle entière a brillé avec cette lumière bleue flou pour pas plus d'une fraction de seconde . Yubaaba regardé ce qui restait de Haku et un mauvais rire qui semblait commencer petit a grandi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit la seule chose à faire entendre tout au long de bains . Les travailleurs ont arrêté leur bavardage et les filles revenaient de leur pleurer.  
Un frisson parcourut le lent bains , et tout le monde a commencé à travailler comme le son horrible passé à un crescendo alors disparu . Il semblait que les choses à l'établissement de bains reviendraient à la normale . Pas pour le mieux .


	2. Chapitre 1: Réminiscence

Disclaimer : Voir le chapitre précédent.

Chapitre 1 Réminiscence

" Libérez -moi " dit la voix . Sa voix était familière , comme si j'avais entendu tous les jours pendant les huit dernières années . Il avait l'air faible, étranglé . Je ne sais pas où je me trouvais , ou quand j'étais . Je me demandais si les bras croisés que je rêvais , ou la visite d'un mémoire. Il fait sombre , où que je sois , tout autour de moi . L'obscurité se pousse contre moi , me suffoquer jusqu'à ce que je ne peux pas le supporter. " S'il vous plaît, " le rauque , fantôme d'une voix que je poussait autrefois à la confiance. J'ai cherché dans les ténèbres pour trouver le propriétaire de cette voix individuelle .

" Kohaku ? " Murmurai-je dans l'obscurité . Une lumière soudaine me paraissait étourdissant pour un moment . Je mets mes mains dans la défense que j'essaie de retrouver ma vision . La lumière a commencé à diminuer lentement et je baisse mes bras . J'ai réalisé que je me trouvais dans un grand tunnel . L'arche était grand , plus de deux fois ma taille , et le vent soufflait derrière moi , me poussant vers la personne debout à l'autre extrémité . Un homme , il semblait être de mon âge , peut-être quelques années de plus . Il avait épaules cheveux noirs , si noirs , il était presque bleu. Ses yeux étaient cependant ce qui m'a vraiment obtenu , même debout aussi loin que j'étais, je pouvais voir ses yeux étaient d'un bleu vert perçant . Un immense sentiment de sécurité et de la reconnaissance inondé par moi et j'ai couru vers lui . Comme je l'ai couru plus près cependant, j'ai remarqué quelque chose sur lui était éteint. Son uniforme blanc avait l'air souillé et sale , et ses yeux étaient près sans profondeur rempli de peur et de douleur . Pas le bonheur et le rire je me suis souvenu . " ! Kohaku " J'ai appelé , et il semblait étourdi comme s'il venait juste de me voir , il a commencé à courir vers moi ; . . Sa bouche des mots que je ne pouvais pas entendre tout à coup ouvert et formé , la tête fouetté en arrière comme si tiré par un corde invisible . je suis resté là net dans mon élan , mon cœur battant contre ma poitrine , et la mise en commun désespoir dans mon estomac . J'ai regardé l'attraper à son cou . je n'ai pas besoin d'être en mesure d'entendre pour savoir qu'il hurlait dans douleur . larmes surgi à mes yeux , mais quelque chose me dit que je ne pouvais pas aller plus près . J'ai dû l'aider, mais mes pieds ne bougera pas même un pouce .

Il tomba à genoux derrière le mur insonorisé invisible , et sa bouche formé mon nom . Chihiro , il était presque comme si je pouvais l'entendre dans mes pensées .

«Je viens de Kohaku , je viens " ma voix sortant beaucoup plus fragile et désespérée que je l'avais imaginé . " J'arrive! " J'ai crié assis .

Libère-moi . Les mots résonnaient dans ma tête . J'ai eu ce rêve aussi longtemps que je me souvienne , chaque nuit, il était presque le même , sauf pour le fait que Kohaku était tourmenté d'une manière différente , et ses vêtements devinrent plus sale et la corde.

Mes feuilles collaient à ma peau de façon inconfortable. J'apporte mes genoux contre ma poitrine et se reposer ma tête que je pleure. Oh Kohaku , je pense , il n'y a vraiment pas grand-chose que je peux faire pour lui où je suis. Je suis ici pour un certain temps , ce qui ralentit ma respiration , et le raisonnement avec moi-même . Quelles étaient les chances que ce qu'elle a rêvé était encore vrai ?

_«Je te reverrai un jour. "_

_" Vous promettez ? "_

_«Je te le promets. "_

Un jour .

Quand un jour allait venir ?

Il a promis , mais nous étions seuls les enfants . Même si mes rêves ont été aperçus dans le monde de l'esprit , serais-je en mesure de revenir ? Je me suis rendu ce moment-là et le temps de trajet de nouveau battu seulement pour trouver le bâtiment disparu, couverte par la forêt . Et si je le pouvais , voudrais-je . Il était difficile pour ma famille ... revenant du monde de l'esprit , un monde des dieux et des sorcières et des dragons .

La dernière fois que nous étions partis pour trois mois. J'étais un choc pour mes parents , ils ne se souviennent pas de devenir des porcs , ou de toute partie du monde de l'esprit . Je pense que c'est mieux pour eux de cette façon. Ils ne me croiraient pas à ce sujet au début, mais ils ont juste gardé demandant l'autre, « Que s'est-il passé? " Je doute encore , ils me croient , maman jure que nous étions drogués et papa ignore simplement que jamais, il est arrivé . Quand nous sommes revenus , ils avaient feuillets roses de leurs emplois . La maison avait été saisis et tous les comptes bancaires ont été gelés. Les serrures avaient pas été changé , et nous avons marché pour trouver tout mobilier et de boîtes assis dans tas là, dans l'entrée. La ville entière devrait nous avions s'enfuir , a chuté hors de la grille . Qui pourrait les blâmer pour bavarder ? « Vous pouvez » mes chuchotements subconscient . Oui , mes sentiments ont été blessés , mais il n'y avait pas épave de voiture . Il n'y avait pas des organismes ou des demandes de rançon , le bavardage devait se produire. Je souhaite seulement que les rumeurs horribles étaient restés hors de ma vie à l'école .

Au début, tout le monde était intéressé par moi, ils voulaient savoir où nous avions été , et ce qui s'était passé . Ils se pressaient autour de moi à la table de déjeuner me bombarder de questions pendant qu'ils échangeaient fruits roll up et gushers . Je pensais que j'avais une chance de se faire des amis , mais les autres questions j'ai répondu , plus les gens ont commencé à me éviter . Ils chuchotaient derrière mon dos alors que je marchais dans le couloir . Un jour, j'ai ouvert mon casier pour trouver des centaines d'oiseaux de papier , le type que j'ai vu une fois courir Haku , chacun avait une insulte écrit sur elle . Bien sûr, ils étaient tous sans originalité . Les termes " Freak " et " bizarre " à peine dérangé , même alors . En fait , ces mots m'ont fait fort , ils m'ont donné une peau plus épaisse et une chance . Je n'étais plus la fille qui n'a pas tardé à crier ou courir à partir de mes problèmes . Je suis fier de qui je suis devenu , et si je voulais donner à ces enfants l'heure du jour , je voudrais simplement les remercier . Ce n'était pas facile, je suis resté invisible pour mes deux premières années de l'école secondaire avant de rejoindre le club d'art . Je l'ai aimé parce que les enseignants étaient drôles , et les étudiants ne parlais pas de l'autre, nous avons juste travaillé sur quelque projet que nous voulions pour nos portefeuilles . Enfin dernière année a pris fin ; j'ai accepté mon diplôme et fait des plans pour aller à l'Université de Haverford en Pennsylvanie , je serais là déménage dans une affaire de mois . Mon vrai rêve cependant, serait de retourner vivre dans le monde des esprits . Personne ne me manquerait , eh bien, peut-être mes parents , mais ils ne sont plus en sécurité ici , en tant qu'êtres humains .

Je m'ennuie de mes amis , je m'ennuie de Kohaku . Peut-être que je suis fou . Pendant huit ans, j'ai essayé prêt mon temps dans le monde de l'esprit d'être un rêve , mais je n'ai jamais été en mesure de réfuter totalement , j'ai eu ma cravate de cheveux , et beaucoup trop de souvenirs .

Je recentrer mes yeux sur l'allée devant ma fenêtre , je Trail mes yeux vers la boîte aux lettres . Je lève mes mains et je mets mes mains sur la vitre et regarde comme les s'accroche air frais de la nuit à mon chaleur par la surface lisse . Je regarde les nuages de tempête rassemblement. Le vent est sauvagement déchirant les feuilles d'où ils s'accrochent aux arbres . La foudre commence à clignoter à l'extérieur si brillante qu'elle s'allume toute ma chambre . Je raisonne que c'est ce qui m'a vraiment réveillé de mon sommeil , la tempête . Je peux le sentir dans mes os . C'est pourquoi j'ai eu ce rêve étrange . Je grimpe dans le lit et me couvre de mon édredon , se lover dans la plus petite forme , je peux gérer moi-même berce dans un sommeil agité .


	3. Chapitre 2 : Non Nouvelles est bon Nouve

Avertissement: Consulter le chapitre 1

Chapitre 2 : Non Nouvelles est bon Nouvelles

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir les fissures dans les planchers . Suspendu à mi-chemin de la mauvaise n'est pas totalement à l'aise si je tire moi vers le haut. Il fait encore nuit dehors , je regarde l'horloge , 5h30 . La tempête dehors s'installe enfin . C'est samedi , donc il n'y a pas moyen que je me lève à cette heure . Je ferme les yeux et commence à dériver.

" Ah -uh- « mes yeux jaillir ouverte , je reste dans mon lit , congelés , mais alerte .

" Ah- uh-uh - " ça vient du coin de ma chambre . Vite, je me redresse , et brouiller maladroitement hors du lit . Frapper mon genou je m'enfonce à l'étage de l'impact .

" Aïe . " Je dis aussi doucement que je peux gérer . Frottant mon genou , je regarde . Il debout dans la partie la plus sombre de ma chambre , c'est la dernière personne que j'ai jamais pensé que je verrais . «Non -face ? " Je demande.

" Ah -ah- « son masque est heureux et il semble heureux . Je cours vers lui .

J'ouvre la bouche pour commencer à poser toutes les questions que je vais mourir , je sais que les réponses. Tout sur Lin et Haku et l'établissement de bains . Les questions tous se coincer dans ma gorge parce Pas - visage est anxieux. " I-est quelque chose de mal ? "

" Uh -uh . " Hochant la tête .

" Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? At Zéniba vous envoyer ? " J'ai demandé à avaler ma peur et l'inquiétude . Encore une fois , il hoche la tête .

" Quel est le problème ? Est-il Lin ? Est Kohaku bien? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas , ce qui s'est passé ? " larmes commencent picotements mes yeux . Oh , je voudrais qu'il pourrait parler n'importe où en dehors de l'établissement de bains !

Il ne va pas répondre à mes questions . Il commence par la disparition de la sauvegarde vers le mur, me laissant avec toutes mes questions sans réponse . " N'allez pas ", je vous prie. "S'il vous plaît , je - " J'arrive dans l'ombre ma main ne trouvant que la paroi lisse .

Tournant autour je regarde par ma fenêtre . La tempête a été terminé pendant au moins une heure maintenant . un épais brouillard s'accroche à l'air , ce qui rend difficile de voir au-delà de ma cour . Même encore je vois les feuilles éparpillés un peu partout , et même quelques branches .

Je dois revenir , je pense à moi-même, Granny n'aurait pas envoyé Non -face si ce n'était pas important .

Je me précipite à mon placard tirant des vêtements et solidifier ma détermination . Je change rapidement de mon pyjama , tirer sur ma paire la plus confortable de jeans et un t-shirt violet . Je me dirige vers ma commode et regarde dans le miroir . Je vois une fille simple , brune , mince , mais ses yeux bruns ternes sont normalement descendre avec enthousiasme , et ses joues sont vidées par la couleur . J'arrive dans l'un des nombreux petits conteneurs sur ma commode , récupérer la cravate de cheveux faite par mes amis et tire mes cheveux en arrière .

" Gardez-le avec vous . Cela vous offrir une protection . Rappelez-vous, il a été fait par vos amis. "

Saisissant chaussettes , je prends ma capuche bleu clair , sac sieste et mis sur ceux que je me précipite sur la porte de ma chambre .

D'accord, je pense, je suis prêt . Je commence ma descente silencieuse vers la cuisine en prenant mon temps pour être tranquille supplémentaire autour de mes parents à coucher .

Je trouve un petit bloc-notes dans la cuisine et griffonne une note rapide si mes parents ne seront pas s'inquiéter.

_Chère maman et papa ,_

_S'il vous plaît ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi . J'ai laissé pour le monde des esprits . Je dois aider les gens là-bas . Je reviens dès que je peux. Ne me cherchez pas ._

_Je t'aime ,_

_Chihiro_

Comme je sors de la porte, je me souviens tout à coup quelque chose. Mon ID . Sans elle, je vais tout oublier qui je suis . Si cela se produit Yubaba me posséder, et je ne serai jamais en mesure de revenir à la maison . Quand j'arrive à la cuisine à nouveau , je détruis les tiroirs soigneusement organisés à la recherche de mon identité. Quand je trouve , je mets la carte dans ma poche avant . Je dirige en bas au sous-sol , laissant le gâchis que j'ai fait , pas la peine de regarder en arrière. Je bousculade dans mon sac pour clés de la maison et ferme la porte attention à ne pas laisser claquer derrière moi .


End file.
